Blue
by dreams of leaving
Summary: somethings there that wasn't there before. things aren't so easy with blaine.  but when finn and puck notice, things get more complicated than what kurt could ever imagine.  mentions of klaine, furt and sadly kurtofsky. . .


_If I owned glee or any of the characters I promise there would be more puckurting going on. But alas I do not. My first glee fic and I don't have a beta because I would feel bad making someone look over this drabble written at 7 in the morning. But I know entirely where I want to go with this fic so do expect a continuation._

* * *

><p>Because Blaine loved him. He adored him. Kurt knew this without a doubt. The young man who had come in and swept him off of his feet. The one who'd been able to pull him from his place above the clouds and set him atop a pedestal. Blaine loved him.<p>

And that was why he had hit Kurt. It all made sense really – well once Blaine had explained the reason for his actions. It had been Kurt's fault. After all he knew how possessive Blaine could be. That had been one of the things that he had quickly grown accustomed too after the relationship had become official.

Fingers pressed into the bruise that was slowly beginning to form beneath his eye. It hurt, much more than anything Karofsky or Azimio had given him. Maybe because there had never been as much emotion behind their blows. But because Blaine loved Kurt more than anything else, his blows would sting more. They had to, to remind Kurt just how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life.

A sigh escaped him as he began to apply the makeup he had purchased just for this situation. He hadn't had to cover anything up since his days at Mckinley when his usual tormentors would sometimes go for his face. But like he said – this was different. Because this time the punches were from someone who loved him more than anyone else.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs to his room hurried his process. There was still some visibility to the discoloration of his jawbone and he really hoped that Finn was as thick as they came and he could blame this on an annoying insect bite. However it wasn't the Frankenteen he had come to love like a brother. It was Blaine. The love of his life and the best thing to happen to him since he'd gotten over his step-brother.

"I – I'm sorry. Again."

Blaine said it softly, not coming any closer from the bottom of the stairs. Of course he was sorry. It wasn't his fault after all. He moved forward, allowing his hands to gently land on Kurt's shoulders. His own fingers found their way between his and he smiled softly, staring into his boyfriends eyes through his reflection.

"It's okay. I know you don't mean it."

And Kurt meant that. This wasn't the first time Blaine had had to apologize to him for his actions. But hopefully this one would be the last. Like he'd told Kurt, if he wouldn't dress so provocatively and draw attention to himself then other guys wouldn't look at him. And if other guys didn't look at him then he wouldn't have to feel jealous. But sometimes Kurt didn't do as Blaine informed him. Sometimes he couldn't help but add a scarf or a pair of boots to his ensemble.

But the bruise that now had a dull ache to it wasn't from what he was wearing. No they were because Kurt didn't know how to say no. No to his brother. Someone who had surprisingly shown more interest in Kurt than Kurt could ever imagine.

He would never deny it of course. Sure he'd been totally enthralled by one Finn Hudson, perhaps even on the border of obsessive. But that didn't mean he still felt that way. To even speculate as such was disgusting in his own opinion. Maybe he did like the fact that he and Finn shared a room at one point but now. Kurt did his best to keep all mental images of his step brother clothed and goofy. Like the Finn he knew and loved. There was nothing between the two of them anymore. Finn didn't act as if he'd catch _Gay_ from Kurt and Kurt didn't try and peak at him when he got dressed. They were brothers. Plain as day and anyone could see that.

Anyone but Blaine. The Warbler didn't like the way Finn touched his Kurt. The way Finn could tell if Kurt was okay just by the sound of his voice. Blaine hated it. He resented the fact that Finn watched his man with those hungry eyes.

Initially Kurt had found it amusing. But when Finns hand lingered on his knee for a second to long – Blaine let Kurt know how he felt when he got him alone. And Blaine didn't like it one bit. While Kurt had assured everyone –including himself– that he was over Finn Hudson, he hadn't been able to rest Blaines fear yet. That Kurt would someday leave him and run into the arms of the football player. He'd laughed about it, but when Blaine slapped him for it he'd stopped. He was serious. He was actually scared that Kurt would leave him for Finn. And Kurt didn't know how to take that news.

He ecstatic to have his boyfriend. How could he not. Blaine was handsome. A rockstar in Daltons Glee Club. A chick magnet that anyone would be lucky to have on their arm. And Kurt was lucky to have him at all. But that didn't mean that Kurt loved him.

It was a deafening blow to himself when he came to this conclusion. Of course he loved Blaine but he didn't "love" him. Not like when they started. Not like he should. Not like he wanted to. He wanted to wake up every morning thinking about Blaine and how they would spend the day together. But lately, the mornings were filled with his usual routines and what would happen if he did try and leave Blaine.

Soft lips pressed against his bruise causing a sharp intake of breath from Kurt. But Blaine ignored it, smiling widely at their reflection. A weak smile played on Kurts own lips as he stared back, hoping that Blaine wouldn't sense the distance that Kurt wished would grow between them. Swallowing as he felt Blaine's hand leave his shoulder he went back to his work doing his best to ignore the other as he tried to cover up what he had caused.

"You. Look amazing."

Blaine said dropping down onto the edge of his bed.

"Well we do have a title to hold on to you know." Kurt chimed in, turning in his chair and smiling broadly at his boyfriend. "We are the best dressed, most attractive and clearly the most talented members that the Glee club will ever get to see."

A light chuckle from Blaine before Kurt was called over to the edge of the bed, smirking as he sauntered over to sit on his boyfriends lap.

"I love you."

The words not so suddenly ringing hollow in Kurts ears. The boy smiled and pressed his lips against Blaine. Answering in the only way he knew how.


End file.
